Nessie Stevens
| background = white | bodyfontcolor = darkslateblue | name = Vanessa "Nessie" Stevens | font = candara | color1 = plum | fontcolor1 = black | color2 = thistle | fontcolor2 = black | image = Victoria1.jpg | width = 300 | aliases = Nessie | gender = Female | age = 22 | birthday = January 3, 1994 | address = 26 Pine Street, Barfield | occupation = Baker at Barfield Cafe | education = Barfield Community College graduate | relationships = Single | housemates = Rose Lee Wildehyde | appearance = *Hair color: Brunette *Eye color: Brown *Height: 5'5" (1.66m) Nessie is a pretty, brunette girl with slightly wavy hair. She is one quarter Hispanic (her mother's father). She has a casual style but still enjoys fashion. She likes picking out deals and especially loves online shopping. She wears skirts and shorts often with colorful tops. | personality = Nessie is quirky and bubbly and enjoys acting spontaneously at times. She likes joking around with people and is a very loyal to her friends and family members. Her hobbies include fangirling, baking, cooking, and singing to the point where she annoys her roommate. Growing up, Nessie was quite introverted and although she was polite, she was shy. Although she is nice, she is still learning to open up and be more outgoing as she is not the most confident girl. After meeting her celebrity friends, she sort of started having more of a sassy and jokester personality as she realized it helped her bond with them. Her weakness for pleasing people and behaving spontaneously sometimes leads her to problems since she hates confrontation and generally tries to make peace from the situations she comes across, and she sometimes tends to do things for the sake of pleasing people. | history = Nessie was born in Canada while her parents were on vacation in Toronto and failed to plan where she would be born. Ever since, they have lived around Barfield most of the time. Her sister Ella is a year older than her, and Mel is three years younger. When Nessie was five years old, her father passed away in a car accident. Due to her love of her father, she continued going by "Nessie", the nickname her father always called her. As her mother was busy working two jobs to support her daughters and taking care of Mel, Ella and Nessie took care of themselves and each other. In elementary school, Nessie was a quiet little girl who typically played with a couple friends but those friendships did not last, and she often felt lonely. Soon, as the internet and social media were booming, Nessie began immersing herself in all that the web had to offer. She joined online forums and sites, and as she loved music, she idolized musicians and other celebrities and sort of isolated herself in her middle school and early high school years. She remained close with her sisters, and they all shared a lot of concern for each other, but throughout her schooling life, Nessie was very average in her classes and was not a standout person in any class for her teachers or fellow classmates. In high school, she met her best friend Lee, and she slowly started opening up to people and becoming more of a people person. However, she never left her love of her internet and fandom and started embracing her love of food as well, as she started a YouTube account for some of her baking creations and other adventures. After graduating high school, she went on to Barfield Community College while renting a small apartment with Lee. Since both Nessie and Ella were now living with friends on their own while studying at BCC, their mother and younger sister moved into a small one-bedroom apartment in the outskirts of Barfield. In college, Nessie studied culinary arts and got a part-time job working at Barfield Cafe as a baker. She continued her friendship with Lee and enjoyed her life with some casual acquaintances along with occasional meet-ups with her family. She completed her associates degree in culinary arts in May 2014 and continued to work at Barfield Cafe as a baker while deciding whether or not to go to cooking school. One day in September 2013, on a trip to the beach with Ella, Nessie met one of her favorite bands' lead singer Kieran Neville and his girlfriend Caitlin McCaughey, who introduced her to her idol Travis Banderas. She befriended all of them and began dating Travis soon after. Shortly into the summer of 2014 upon Travis's return from a tour, Nessie realized that she and Travis hardly got to know each other and she wasn't able to make the transition from treating him as a celebrity to really opening up to him as a boyfriend, so she decided to break up with him and get to know him as friends. Since then, she has been figuring out what to do with her life and learning to be more social. | family = *'Aaron:' Nessie's father passed away a long time ago in an accident when Nessie was 5, so she has little to no memory of him. *'Val:' Nessie's mother essentially had to raise her 3 children as a single mother, so she and her children were never really close seeing as she had to work hard to support them. When she's around her children, she's generally quite domineering and impatient but she still shows a lot of love and concern for her children. *'Ella:' Nessie's older sister is more mysterious and pessimistic, resulting from her being affected more by the family tragedy, but she is good-natured at heart and the sisters have a loving relationship. Ella often shows her dislike of Nessie's bubbly and overall playful and optimistic atittude, but she cares for Nessie nonetheless. Though Ella appears to have a strong personality, she often breaks down and shows signs of weakness, which is a side few people but Nessie see, and Nessie never fails to be there for her sister. *'Melanie:' Nessie's little sister was born a few months after her father passed away, and the whole family tried to raise her normally. She's cute but can sometimes act spoiled and self-centered since the whole family generally lets her have her way. *'Evan and Ellen Bowles:' They're Val's sister's kids, Nessie's cousins. Nessie and Evan are generally close due to their similar age, and they joke with and confide in each other. | friends = *'Lee Wildehyde:' Lee is Nessie's best friend, and they rent an apartment together. They met at a book store during high school when they both grabbed the same book they used to love as children. Although they'd generally find this to be an embarrassing moment, they got to talking and bonding over the moment and became close friends. Although Nessie and Lee are quite different as Lee is quite a tomboy and Nessie has quite an obsession with her fandoms, they get along very well and cherish their friendship. *'Kieran Neville:' Nessie was always a fan of Kieran's band Kids Who Chase Cats and as rumors came about with Kieran and Caitlin's relationship, Nessie became a huge fan and shipper of the relationship - Kielin. Nessie finds Kieran very talented and funny, and they like to tease each other. *'Caitlin McCaughey:' Nessie first heard of Caitlin when she saw rumors online of her and Kieran dating. She found their relationship really cute, and Caitlin helped introduce Nessie to Travis. After realizing they both attended BCC, they became closer friends and could relate to each other in the way they both were in relationships with their celebrity idols. *'Travis Banderas:' Travis is now Nessie's ex-boyfriend. He was Nessie's idol, and she always dreamed of meeting him and marrying him someday as most fangirls do. When Kieran and Cait introduced her to Travis, she lived out her dreams. They began dating and enjoyed spending time together, but over time, Nessie's initial hype over their relationship wore off, and she realized that for the relationship to really work they'd have to get to know each other better, and she felt that they would be better off doing so as friends. *'Sam Riddleman:' Sam and Nessie seem to have quite different personalities, but they get along well partly from the way they both enjoy sassing Kieran and joke with each other. *'Jackson Simmons:' Jackson and Nessie met on a bus ride, and after they started talking, they realized they had a ton in common. Jackson walked Nessie to Travis's place, and they ran into each other a second time near BCC. | trivia = *She loves baking cookies. *She is currently working as a baker while deciding whether or not to transfer to another school or go to cooking school. Going to community college was her family's way of saving up in a big family. *She enjoys making videos on YouTube. *She's a massive fangirl and music lover. *She ships Kielin. | note = Nessie started out as a character I had basically no plans for and would just interact with some of my other characters. She was this girly girl who's really bubbly and kind but there was nothing else to her, so I was about to delete her, but I was inspired by my love of some peanut girl's ship to make Nessie a fangirl who would be obsessed with them. She had a dream of marrying her idol but when she was almost living her dream, she realized that she had nothing without a real connection to someone. She's still growing and finding herself. | fc = Victoria Justice | user = Cc71}}